In Love And War
by Dr. Phoenix
Summary: Adam's cousin, Lisette, has been promised in marriage to any man who manages to save the royal family from the revolution that looms on the horizon. However, Lisette is already in love with one of Adam's servants. This is based on the 1991 cartoon, by the way.
1. Chapter 1

"Stop behaving so foolishly, Lisette!" my mother scolded. "We'll be safe in England by nightfall!"

I sighed. Rumors flew that my native France was on the verge of revolution. A mob of discontented peasants sought to rebel against King Adam and Queen Belle.

Wishing to spare the life of his nephew, my father had promised my hand in marriage to any man who restored peace by solving the problem without the demise of the royal family. I would await my fate in England, where my family now fled, for if anything happened to my cousin's family, I was next in line for the French throne.

"Soon this will all be a distant memory," Mother continued. "Why, when you're holding your newborn baby…"

There was no point in reminding Mother than I didn't want a baby. Why would I want to lie in bed for hours, screaming in anguish until I was hoarse while sweat poured down my face, without the benefit of modesty, dignity, or any other virtue that defined me as a human being, only to be given instruction about embarrassing matters of the most personal nature that would happen to my body for weeks after the event? Furthermore, the little person brought forth by my actions would soil its nappy and vomit on my dress and grow into someone who thwarted my servants' plans to keep the castle tidy and organized. To be sure, I do love my cousin's children very much, but as I could never imagine myself being a good parent, I have always been grateful never to have borne any offspring of my own.

When we arrived at the English court, King Geoffrey welcomed us most graciously, assuring us that a splendid banquet had been prepared. However, when I saw that one of the courses was venison in brown gravy, I nearly began sobbing.

Father glared. "Lisette! Is this any proper behavior for a lady?!"

"He hates venison." I bit my lip. "I miss him so much."

Father's baleful lower grew colder. "You are never to mention that disgrace to humanity again! He nearly killed your cousin!"

"Adam deserved it!" I argued. "He'd been behaving like a beast for years! Then one man had the audacity to stand up to him…!"

"Enough!"

I rose and bobbed a curtsy. "With the king's indulgence, I'm not hungry. I'll see myself to my room."

While Father hastily apologized to King Geoffrey for my complete disregard for protocol, I went to the guestroom that had been reserved for my arrival. My parents would occupy one in another corridor. Finally having a rare moment alone, I closed my eyes, remembering how I had met Louis Desbois.

I often disguised myself as a peasant and mingled with villagers so I would be able to hear about life for the paupers of my cousin's kingdom. Once when I arrived in a certain village, there was a man selling wares from the forest. His dark hair, which grew past his shoulders, was tangled and matted, and his sideburns came all the way to his chin, which was covered with stubble. His square jaw was enhanced by the nearly perfect square his facial hair formed around his lips, giving him the appearance of having a dog's muzzle. His eyes were his most unusual feature. They were golden amber, like flames of fire.

I approached his cart. "_Bonjour, monsieur._ What do you have for sale today?"

He nodded a polite greeting. "Wares from the king's forest. Game, berries, firewood, herbs, or whatever else you may need." He tilted his head. "But why do you ask? You're no peasant!"

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Your hands are too soft. You've never worked outside. You're no doubt a rich man's daughter, and you want to learn how to take care of yourself and not be a helpless token bride for some unworthy gentleman."

It seemed a plausible alibi, and it would keep him from discovering my true identity, so I confirmed his conclusion.

"Well, come here." He took an oaken cudgel from the cart. "I'll show you how to use a quarterstaff. It only takes a few minutes to learn, but it's a lifetime to perfect."

We met often. Sometimes he taught me about the forest or how to defend myself. Other times, I took him to ballets or operas. I soon learned that his belligerent nature was almost entirely a bluff, for he was fiercely loyal to his friends and family, and he would have gone to the end of the world to help the less fortunate. When I finally saw past his feigned wryness, I discovered that he even had a sense of humor.

However, there was something highly unusual about the man. I would expect the head caretaker of the royal forest to have a taste for game, but Louis despised it. He could cook it better than the finest chefs of the royal court, but he rarely ate it. When I finally learned the reason for this unusual quirk, I could scarcely believe my own ears.


	2. Chapter 2

My reverie was interrupted by a knock at the door. I hesitantly opened it to see King Geoffrey himself with a plate of food.

"Do you prefer veal to venison?" he queried.

I blushed with shame. "I'm sorry to have caused such a fuss at Your Majesty's banquet. The king has been a most gracious host, and I have behaved un…"

King Geoffrey held up his hand to interrupted me. "You think I don't remember?" His eyes took on the slight twinkle of a distant memory. "My wife used to get that same flush on her lovely face each time she spoke my name. You've got a young man back home, don't you? Someone your parents forbid you to marry because he either has a criminal history or he's below you in status?"

Unable to deny his statement, I simply nodded.

He chuckled slightly, setting the food down on my nightstand with a glass of wine. "It doesn't seem that long ago that I was having to slay dragons while a young princess wore out iron shoes, and we both had to undo spells and find the one talking animal out of thousands who couldn't. Each time my sweetheart and I believed we would be together at last, another problem would arise, and we feared we'd be separated forever, not even to die in each other's arms."

I remained silent, intrigued by his tale.

"But even today, the way she looks at me…" King Geoffrey smiled tenderly. "One glance, and I'd go through it all again without a moment's hesitation."

Despite the breach of etiquette, I began eating.

"Go to him, Lisette. I know your heart is in terrible pain. It will drive you to seek him, so you may as well go now while your mind is still sound. My servants will see you safely to the border of France. What happens then rests in your hands."

Before I could fully understand what he was saying, King Geoffrey turned and left the room. However, I had barely finished my meal when there was another knock at the door.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Mrs. Addington, love."

I opened the door to see a woman just slightly older than my own mother.

"Are you ready for your journey?"

I shook my head. "My parents…"

"The king is taking care of everything, my dear." She patted my hand. "I know you're still exhausted from the journey here, but you'll never be able to rest until you see him again."

"Why is everyone in this castle so obsessed with reuniting…?"

Mrs. Addington smiled. "Someday when you visit us of your own accord, you will hear how our king and queen finally earned the right to each other's love after years of struggle. For now, content yourself to know it's our pleasure to help you."

I threw my arms around her. She embraced me for several seconds before escorting me to a carriage waiting outside. The walls, seats, and even the floor were cushioned, and there were several pillows and blankets just under the window.

"Try to get comfortable," Mrs. Addington advised. "It's going to be a long ride."

King Geoffrey himself shook my hand and wished me the best of luck, assuring me that supplies I would need were securely fastened to the top of the carriage, and the driver was highly skilled, so I would not be jostled by the ride. I would barely even notice I was moving.

I bobbed a curtsy. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

On impulse, I gave him a light kiss on the cheek, as a daughter would give her father. He smiled and helped me into the carriage.

I was so exhausted that I had no trouble making myself comfortable, and I soon drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, I was a bit sore. Although it was the most comfortable carriage I had ever taken, it was still quite different than waking up in my own bed. I slowly sat up on one of the benches and glanced out the window, enjoying the passing scenery.

A few minutes later, the carriage stopped, and a man opened the door. He seemed delighted that I was already awake.

"Who are you?" I queried. "Have you been sleeping on the roof of the carriage all night?"

He laughed and explained that it would be unfair of King Geoffrey to expect one man to drive his carriage for days at a time, so the king had a system of drivers throughout the country.

"Your driver will have breakfast and a few hours of rest; then he will be taken back to the king's palace," the man explained. "Meanwhile, I'll get fresh horses and take you the next part of the way, but first, I imagine you need to stretch your legs a bit."

I could only imagine what my parents would say. Surely they knew of my absence by now. Would they send their own servants to try to stop me?

Breakfast was hot tea and scones. I wondered what Louis was having. Adam's servants often claimed that Louis usually ate only once a day, but every time I had visited Adam's castle, Louis had eaten porridge with treacle for breakfast, a bit of fruit as a light lunch, and various dishes for a heartier supper.

I could never blame Louis for what he did to Adam. Even before he angered an enchantress, my spoiled cousin had always been a beast. He had treated his household servants like they were nothing more than furniture and his forest caretakers as if they were simply wild animals.

Things were better now. After meeting Belle, Adam had become a good man, and now he was a good king. However, he had been thoroughly punished during the spell for a lifetime of giving Louis reasons to despise him. Even now that Adam and Louis were friends, or something close to it, Adam still bore the scars on his right arm.

Louis! How much I loved the name! It was far better than that dreadful title that had plagued him for years!

On the day Louis was born, the midwife announced the arrival of a second baby, his twin sister. The mother decided to call them Louis and Louvre. However, during the christening, the _r_ was left out of the sister's name, so everyone assumed the twin brother would be called _Loup_ in order to match _Louve_.

In recent attempts to make my parents see my suitor as a worthy man, Adam had legally restored the name to Louis Desbois. My cousin further granted him a duchy, more specifically, several hundred acres of the most pristine forest in Europe to do as he wished.

Among his other impressive talents, Louis could speak to almost any animal in the forest. He was especially fluent in Lupine, although he usually avoided wolves. However, once he spoke to an alpha male and female, actually convincing them to let me approach their den and lift a pup into my arms!

The baby wolf was soft and fuzzy. In fact, it was so fluffy that if all its fur had been shaved, I believe the creature would have been no larger than a mouse. It snuggled into my arms as I cuddled it under my chin.

Louis and I trusted each other completely. I was one of only two people who knew he had once had another sister. The poor child had died in infancy.

"It's a man's duty to protect those he loves," Louis had remarked when he told me the story. "My father couldn't do it. Maybe I can't either."

I had taken my hands in his. "People are only granted enough time in this world to fulfill a purpose. When they have done so, they must take their leave."

"What was the purpose of a life taken so early?" he queried.

I lightly touched his cheek, one of the only parts of his face that remained clean-shaven. "I'm not going to pretend I have the answers."

He sighed deeply. "I can't pretend either. I know I'm not the man you want. I have nothing to offer you. I have no money. I have no land. I have no noble heritage. I have no handsome appearance or charisma or courtly etiquette. I have no formal education. Most people believe I don't even have a soul."

I moved closer to him.

"What do you see in a man who could never be Prince Charming?"

"You forget my cousin is a prince," I replied. "I know far too many nobles. I have long since tired of men who speak beautiful poems but have no depth to their conversations, men who believe signing documents is the only way to fight injustice. It's a good start, to be sure, but ideals are nothing without men ready to die to defend them."

Louis brushed back a strand of hair from my face, tucking it behind my ears. "Does the Fairest in the Land truly have no fear of the Big Bad Wolf?"

I lightly slapped him on the shoulder as a way of scolding him for unjustly insulting himself.

He smiled at me tenderly. "What bright eyes you have! They gleam like the myriads of stars on a cloudless night!"

"Mine?!" I asked in disbelief. "What about your eyes?!" I fluttered my eyelashes. "Amber as flames, and just as warm."

"What soft hands you have! Delicate as rose petals!" He placed his hand under my chin, gently tilting my head. "What full lips you have!"

He leaned toward me, and if my parents hadn't entered the room at that exact moment, we might have shared our first kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

When the carriage pulled up to the inn, I was shown to a comfortable room. Unable to believe what was happening, I watched King Geoffrey's servants unload a small bag of supplies and disappear into the darkness. The king's word had been kept: His servants had seen me safely to the border. I was now on the coast of my own dear France.

The events of the following day were up to me. I would have to find a way to reach Adam's castle. If anyone recognized me as the king's relative, my life would be in great danger.

What would my parents say? Surely they already knew where I was and why I had left! I knew they would never approve. They would never even understand. How long had King Geoffrey been able to disguise the true purpose of my absence?

I settled onto the bed, if such an object merits the name. It was little more than a glorified pallet. The carriage had been more comfortable than what I now used to rest.

Supper had been simple fare, a sort of pottage. However, I knew I would need my strength. I had no way of knowing when or where I would get my next meal. For all I knew, I had many long walks ahead of me.

There was a knock at the door, and the innkeeper's voice on the other side announced that my husband had arrived. He opened the door, and to my surprise, Louis entered the room.

"What were you thinking?!" he demanded, pulling me into an embrace. "You were safe! The rebellion would never have reached England!"

"But now I'm with you!" I argued. "Let us die together rather than live apart!"

"It is not fitting that the Fairest in the Land should throw herself to the wolves this way!"

"I'm no damsel in distress!"

"_Je sais._" He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "I just can't bear the thought of you being in danger."

"I won't be," I assured him. "I know we can bring peace before the revolution gets out of hand."

Louis sighed. "What am I to do with such a stubborn, spirited woman?"

"Kiss me!"

Our kiss was tender, for we had stolen many through our forbidden courtship.

"I'm sorry I had to say I was your husband," Louis began. "The rooms are all full. The innkeeper wouldn't let me speak with you unless he thought we were related, and we don't look enough alike to pass as siblings."

I laughed, for we looked nothing alike at all. My hair was flaxen, and my eyes were blue, whereas my dear Louis had dark hair and amber eyes.

"I'll leave before anyone finds out I'm here," he stated. "I know your hand in marriage is promised to any man who saves the royals and restores peace to France, and I wouldn't want to create a scandal by having your betrothed get the impression that you aren't a maiden."

"Stay!" I caught his wrist. "I didn't publicly announce my arrival. No one knows I'm here, so no one needs to know you're here. Please stay and talk for a few minutes before you go."  
Louis seated himself on the bed.

"How did you know I was here?" I queried.

He looked away sheepishly. "I've had to steal glances at you through your cousin's magic mirror. I can hardly bear the thought that soon you will marry another man, and I will disappear from your life forever. When I'm with you, I feel ill. My stomach churns, and my heart races, and I can barely breathe, and I sweat, despite the chills that course through my body." He sighed. "Yet when I am without you, the pain grows worse, and I tire of living."

I sat beside him. "I notice you've brushed and tied back your hair. Looks like you even trimmed it a little." I reached up to touch his face. "And clean-shaven as well! Who are you, and what have you done with my Louis?!"

He wrapped an arm around me. "I am the Duke of Schwarzwald and Forêtnoire, and I wanted to impress my lady!"

I rested my head on his shoulder. "You're succeeding."

For nearly a full minute, we simply lost ourselves in each other's loving gaze.

"Are you actually going to sleep on this pallet?" Louis queried. "The ground is more comfortable!"

I tilted my head. "Got any better ideas?"

He got to work flipping the mattress and fluffing the pillow, folding the blanket to give a little extra support.

"It is more comfortable!" I agreed. "It just seems a little cold."

Louis removed his coat and placed it over me. I remembered how he always claimed nothing was warmer than wolf fur, which was also waterproof.

"You must be exhausted. I'll leave you to your sleep."

"No kiss goodnight?" I teased.

Like a fairytale prince, he leaned down and gently kissed my lips before he turned to go.

"Wait!"

He turned back to me. "How may I serve my lady?"

"Before I'm forced to marry another, I want to know what it's like to fall asleep in the arms of the man I love."

"Fairest one, think of your reputation…"

"No one knows I'm here," I reminded him. "Besides, my virtue and fidelity will be proven to my husband the night we wed."

He lay down beside me and took me into his arms. "Is this more to your liking?"

"Much!" I snuggled up close to him. "Is it to yours?"

Louis kissed the top of my head, and we slept in each other's embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to the smell of porridge and treacle.

"You brought me breakfast!" I exclaimed joyfully.

"Of course," Louis replied nonchalantly. "It's simply the way of nature. Every male feels he must prove to his female that he can provide for her."

"You're a good man." I smiled. "Not many men can lie beside a woman without creating scandal."

"I love you too much to do anything that would shame you before your husband, whoever he may be."

Neither of us ate porridge with a spoon. We preferred to drink it directly from the bowls, just as Belle and Adam had done when they were coming to love each other.

After we ate, Louis took my small bag of supplies on his shoulder. He seemed relieved when I told him I had enough coins to hire a carriage for the day. We would be spared a great deal of walking and make much greater progress toward our destination.

Louis graciously helped me into the carriage. He knew I was no helpless damsel, but he always treated me like a proper lady, not because of our differences in status, but because he doted on me.

When we were alone in the carriage, he explained that the royal family had taken sanctuary in Notre Dame de Paris, for Mrs. Potts had urged them to leave the castle before the real trouble started. If they would not do so for their own sakes, they must think of the royal children.

"Your cousin won't be patient with me much longer," Louis concluded. "He only agreed to leave for a set period of time, after which he demands answers."

"And you?" I asked. "Revolutionaries could claim your life as well if they believe you to be sympathetic toward the royals. Are you afraid?"

"I am now that you're here. I hate to think of you in danger."

I squeezed his hand, silently reassuring him that all would be well.

When it was nearly sunset, the driver halted the carriage, stating that he would not urge his horses one step closer to the accursed forest. Like many peasants, he greatly feared nearly every area of woodland in France.

Louis sighed, explaining that we were about an hour from the next village. He asked if I was tired or if I wanted to continue our journey. I was eager to arrive at Adam's castle, so I responded that I wished to press on.

I had no fear following Louis through the woods, for I knew he would allow no harm to overtake me. The setting sun cast an orange glow through the foliage, and rabbits and deer played on the dappled forest floor.

However, my feet were throbbing and burning, for my shoes had been designed for beauty rather than durability. Despite my determination to hide my pain and tough out the journey, Louis noticed I was slowing down.

"Why don't we rest by the stream, fairest one?" he suggested. "The coolness of the water will feel good to your feet."

I eagerly threw off my shoes and waded into the water. Everything might have been wonderful if I hadn't suddenly slipped on a sharp rock, losing my balance. I had no serious injuries, other than my bleeding foot, but I was drenched from head to toe.

My mind frantically raced for solutions. How was I going to make it to the nearest town in wet clothing? The journey would be completely miserable!

"Are you alright?" Louis asked in genuine concern.

"I feel a bit foolish," I admitted, "but I should survive."

"Let me see your foot."

I smiled. "I can bandage my own injury."

"I know you can, but you shouldn't have to."

To humor him, I sat on the ground and presented my foot. Louis searched through our supplies, found a bit of cloth, and bandaged the wound.

"Better?"

I kissed him on the cheek. "Much."

"I notice you have another dress. We could camp here for the night while this one dries."

I nodded and walked a short distance away to change. By the time I returned, Louis had already built a fire and was working on a crude shelter. I had bought some fruit, cheese, and bread earlier in the day, so we would have supper.

Louis looked up at the last traces of light fading in the sky. "Not afraid of the woods at night?"

"Should I be?" I queried.

"There are bandits."

"Any that can outfight you?"

He shook his head, his amber eyes the same shade as our campfire.

"What do you see in me?" he asked. "I'm uncouth at best and regicidal at worst."

I took his hand. "What do you see in the spoiled, defiant girl who ignores the wealth and status that most people would die for?"

For the longest time, we sat in silence, our eyes holding conversations that our lips could not form into words. The world ceased to exist. I no longer thought of my parents or my wedding. I was lost only in the eyes of my love.


	6. Chapter 6

When we finally arrived at the castle several days later, Louvre hurried to greet us.

"You lupine, regicidal idiot!" she exclaimed. "Where have you been?! While you've been eloping in Paris, I've had to begin espionage!"

"We didn't elope in Paris." After a pause, Louis added, "Yet."

I felt my face growing hot.

"Never mind!" Louvre sighed in exasperation. "I'll give you half an hour to get ready; then I absolutely must see you in the West Wing!"

Louis pulled her into an embrace. "It's nice to see you too, dear sister."

The other servants stared in disbelief as I entered the castle. Although they had no doubt been informed of my arrival, they seemed to have trouble understanding why I had done such a thing. Why would I leave the safety of England to defy my father's wishes and place myself in danger of the rebellion that risked becoming a revolution?

Mrs. Potts helped me draw a lovely bath with rose petals. I soaked until the water was nearly cold. It had seemed like an eternity since I had received the comforts befitting my status, yet I knew I would trade it all without a moment's hesitation if only I could avoid being used as a pawn.

Lumière had seen to it that the kitchen staff prepared an exquisite feast to welcome me. I ate until my stomach ached so dreadfully that I could barely move.

"Your ladyship," Cogsworth began, "do you understand the predicament in which you have placed yourself? During the absence of the royal family, you are the queen."

"I understand," I replied, "and I accept all responsibilities…and all risks."

He turned to Louis. "What news have you of the rebellion?"

Louis sighed. "There's no easy way to say this. We're all going to die. The peasants are planning an attack. It could happen next month; it could happen in the next five minutes. We don't know when."

At this dreadful announcement, Lumière sharply inhaled a spoonful of soup that was still steaming. He began choking until it came out his nostrils, nearly scalding his face and throat.

Cogsworth rolled his eyes. "I admire your optimism, Loup!"

"_Je m'appelle Louis._"

"You'll have to be patient!" Cogsworth retorted. "The official name change was only a few months ago! We all knew you for years by the other!"

Louis shrugged.

"Can anything be done to prevent our demise?"

He shook his head.

Cogsworth frowned. "And what makes you so certain?!"

"To get out of this," Louis began, "you're going to have to trust me."

The other servants began laughing. However, they quieted down when they noticed that Louis hadn't been joking.

"How can we trust you?!" Fife demanded.

"Do you have a choice?" Louis finished his final bite of escargot.

Maestro Fife cleared his throat. "Since we're all going to die soon, it doesn't matter what we do or say right now, does it?"

"Not much."

Fife got up from his chair and walked to where Angelique was sitting. "I've always loved you from afar. That's no secret. You never had time for me, but if I must soon forfeit my life, I would like my final memory to be of you."

Angelique squirmed uncomfortably in her chair.

"Will you marry me?"

"What?!" Her jaw hung open as her eyes grew wider and wider.

"It's only until death do us part. That could be tomorrow. I won't force you to come to my chamber. I just know it would hurt less to be killed if I could close my eyes and remember that I truly lived before I died."

Angelique frowned. "So you just want to go through the wedding ceremony, and you'll be satisfied? Nothing else?"

"On my word as a gentleman."

She thought a moment. "I guess if we're going to die, it's not actually a legally binding ceremony, is it?" She was silent for the longest time before she replied, "I'll need an hour to decorate the castle. It won't be my best work, but it will have to do."

Maurice smiled warmly at Mrs. Potts. "I know we've been good friends for years, and I know there are times you still miss your late husband. I still miss my wife, but even though we've experienced loss, I wonder if we could still begin a new season of happiness. May we be a part of each other's families for as long as we both shall live?"

Mrs. Potts looked a bit flustered. "But suppose we manage to survive the revolution?"

"So much the better!"

Louis turned to me. I knew he too wished we could hold a wedding ceremony, but he would do nothing to disgrace my name as I awaited my true marriage.

It was a beautiful ceremony, albeit a short one. Elise, one of the dressmakers, even agreed to marry La Plume, thus making a triple wedding. The women of the castle did what they could to decorate the Great Hall and help the brides look their best.

The priest began with a prayer that the couples may have long lives filled with love. We all understood that was his way of praying we all might survive the coming attack in peace.

"Do you gentlemen take these respective ladies to be your lawfully wedded wives?" he asked.

"We do," the men replied, not quite in unison.

"And do you ladies take these respective gentlemen to be your lawfully wedded husbands?"

"We do."

"Then by the power invested in me by the holy church and our noble king, I hereby pronounce you husbands and wives. You may kiss your brides."

La Plume and Elise embraced each other as they kissed. Mrs. Potts allowed Maurice to give her a quick peck on the lips, and Angelique turned her head so Fife could kiss her cheek.

Just as the newlyweds began to share their first dance as married couples, Chip burst into the room, exclaiming as he collapsed, "They're coming!"


	7. Chapter 7

Mrs. Potts ran to her son and took him into her arms. "Chip! My poor boy! Where are you hurt?"

"Just tired," he answered, panting for breath. "Ran too far."

She grabbed his ear. "Charles Potts! You have a lot of explaining to do! Where were you?! You know it's not safe to leave the castle!"

"Spying." He winced. "The rebellious peasants are about my age."

"Charles Ulysses Potts! I ought to go for the wooden spoon!"

"I'm not a child anymore!" Chip protested. "I had to do something!"

Mrs. Potts sighed, but she released his ear. "I know you're not a child, but you'll always be my little boy. You'll understand my worry in a few years when you meet a young lady and have a little person of your own who causes you countless nights without sleep."

Chip rubbed his red ear. "They'll be here at midnight. They want to surprise us."

Louvre went into the kitchen and brought a bowl and a comb. Without a word, Louis seated himself on a stool while his sister dipped the comb into the bowl and began to comb some sort of liquid through his hair.

"What shall we do?" Cogsworth asked.

"Catherine," Louis began, "do you know what to do if you see a red flag?"

Catherine Potts nodded.

"And black?"

She nodded again.

"And if you see a fleur-de-lis?"

"Yes."

Mrs. Potts crossed her arms. "What's this nonsense about flags?!"

"Red means to cut and dye the royal family's hair and sneak them to England by night. She will not be alone at Notre Dame. Too dangerous. My men will accompany her. Black means the royals have no choice but to flee across the ocean, possibly never to see their beloved homeland again, but what choice is there? The fleur-de-lis means the revolution has ended, and the royals can return."

Louvre finished combing her brother's hair and carefully wrapped it in a towel, not spilling so much as a drop on her hands or clothing. Catherine embraced her mother and hurried through the forest, accompanied by its caretakers, on her way to Paris.

"Lumière, can you make sure all servants have the appearance of being lower class?" Louis asked. "It's only the servants who risk becoming aristocracy who pose a threat to the rebellion. I also need you to bring me one of the king's finest outfits."

Lumière crossed his arms. "What scheme are you planning?"

"They want King Adam to be decapitated in Paris. If I give them what they want, they should leave the rest of you in peace long enough for some manner of diplomatic solution to be reached."

Cogsworth frowned. "You'd risk your life for the royal family?"

"I will have finally paid for my error years ago." Louis took my hands in his. "Until things are sorted out, you're the ruler of France. Take care of yourself. Above all, don't let them notice you."

I hadn't realized I was crying until he gently wiped away the tears that coursed down my face.

"All will be as it should. You'll marry a nobleman who truly deserves you, and you'll work together to care for your people. My contract clearly states that my death frees the other forest caretakers from a life of servitude, so they'll finally be able to make good lives for themselves. I'll still guard your family in spirit, so I'll never truly leave. I've known since I was younger than Chip that I was living on borrowed time and that I would eventually be beheaded. We can't escape our destiny."

When he removed the towel from his head and rinsed his hair, Louis almost could have passed for Adam, especially after he slipped away to change into my cousin's suit. However, I noticed his eyes were still hazel rather than blue.

"All part of the plan," Louis assured me. "No need to assume the worst, fairest one. Even now, my fate is not yet sealed."

The door opened, and a mob of peasant adolescents stormed into the castle.

"This is too easy!" one of them remarked. "I heard King Adam's forest workers were second to none, but we didn't meet any resistance. I'm thinking this is a trap."

"No trap," Louis replied evenly. "I know you have grown angry with me, so I propose the following bargain: If I willingly surrender and allow you to make a public example of me, will you speak calmly with the next ruler and reach a peaceful solution? Will you allow my successor the chance to solve the problems faced by our people? You don't want to be shot in battle or executed for treason. You want peace as much as we do. Is it not so?"

The peasants whispered among themselves.

"You'll come to Paris with us?" the leader asked.

Louis nodded.

"Very well. And we want your promise in writing before you die, and you have to declare it before all of Paris."

"Agreed…but only if you promise my demise shall come by my sister's sword, for it is the most skilled in all of Europe."


	8. Chapter 8

I watched in the magic mirror as the dreadful hour arrived. Louis was taken to a scaffold, which he nonchalantly ascended. I knew that only a short walk away, the true royal family hid within Notre Dame cathedral.

The peasants made long speeches about how they had captured King Adam and how with his death, their demands would be met, that they may live under tyranny no longer.

"Any last words, Your Majesty?" one of them sneered.

"Look at my eyes," Louis replied.

The peasant frowned. "They aren't blue."

"Look at my right arm."

"No scars!" He scowled. "You're not King Adam!"

"I never said I was."

The peasant's face turned dark red. "Well, if you're foolish enough to take his place, you shall have it!"

Louvre lifted her sword, but instead of removing her brother's head, she slit the rope binding his hands behind his back. "May the Wolves of Paris, slain at the steps of Notre Dame so long ago, live again!"

Hearing the signal, the forest caretakers dashed from alleys and quickly surrounded the throng, arrows nocked carefully.

Louis clicked his tongue. "Interesting situation we have here. You could kill me, but then you'd all probably die as well. You wanted a revolution, and this is how war goes." After a pause, he added, "But it could still be different."

"How so?" a peasant demanded.

"I have more reason to hate King Adam than any of you! He stole me from my family at a young age and forced me into serving long hours of strenuous work for very little pay and no benefits. He left me with an injury that kept me in constant pain for years, almost killing me of gangrene, not to mention how difficult it was to do my job! Like all of you, I wanted the chance to kill him, and I finally got my chance…but I spared his life, not because he deserved my mercy, but because he wasn't worth it. Why should I be hanged for treason or rot in a dungeon? If I killed him, he would suffer no longer, but my suffering would only be beginning. He's not worth it!"

There were murmurs of agreement among the mob.

"Is it worth it today for you?" Louis continued. "What will it be? Kill King Adam and put him out of his misery while you suffer through the horrors of war, or force him to take responsibility for his mistakes by making things right?"

He motioned with his hand, and Webster and La Plume ascended the scaffold.

"We could schedule audiences and pass laws right now. We can make things right without any bloodshed. Isn't that what you wanted? We can get the real King Adam here. Any of you who have complaints can stay and talk to him until we get everything sorted out."

The mob had quieted, so Louvre waved the flag with the fleur-de-lis. Catherine Potts slipped away from the fringes of the crowd and offered a passing carriage driver several coins for a ride. Within half an hour, the royal family arrived, staring in horror at the crowd surrounded by bows and arrows.

"Join me!" Louis invited from the scaffold. "I believe your loyal subjects have a few qualms, but they've agreed to try a diplomatic solution."

Adam massaged his head as if trying to relieve a migraine, but he ascended the scaffold and began speaking to the crowd. After several lengthy discussions, they determined the cause of their unhappiness was not through fault of the royals failing to rule well, but through mayors and other public officials who failed to take their responsibilities seriously or put their own avarice above the needs of their people.

"I promise these officials will be thrown to the wolves!" Adam declared. "Figuratively speaking."

"Make them your forest workers until their hearts change," Louis suggested. "I can make them see the error of their ways without using violence."

"I've seen that amber sparkle in your eyes before. Promise you won't wound them?"

"Not purposely."

Adam extended his arm. "Very well."

They shook hands.

Louis had been right. All would end as it should. Adam, Belle, and the children were safe and would continue to rule France. The lazy and corrupt officials would be suitably punished. No one had been killed. Now the only problem that remained was facing my parents.


	9. Chapter 9

After weeks of hearing Mother scold me for not acting like a proper lady, Father announced that the following morning would begin my wedding day. I got no sleep that night. I paced the halls and cried into my pillow.

When the first few rays of dawn began to light my room, my servants brought me breakfast, but I was too upset to eat. The ladies helped me put on my dress and arrange my hair; then they put cosmetics on my face and bedecked me with jewelry.

"You mustn't cry, my lady." One of the older women lightly squeezed my hand. "The tears will leave streaks on your face."

"It's only marriage," another of the servants comforted. "You'll return to visit your parents often, and you're already used to living in a castle with a lot of people. If your new husband displeases you, then you don't even have to speak to him. He'll have his duties, and you'll have yours."

"Besides," the first woman added, "arranged marriages last longer than marriages for love. In an arranged marriage, both people know they have to work hard to make a good life together. In marriages for love, people forget that when their feelings toward each other begin to change, they'll have a lot of work to do to remain compatible enough to stay together."

I allowed them to escort me to the doors of the chapel. As soon as the music began to play, I was handed a bouquet, and the doors opened to reveal a large gathering of guests. King Adam waited at the end of the aisle with the priest and my groom, who remained facing the front rather than turning to me.

My fiancé wore a royal blue mantle embroidered with fleurs-de-lis and lined with real fur. His dark hair was neatly tied back, and his hands were covered with white gloves.

I stopped in the middle of the aisle. Try as I might, I could not force myself forward to wed this stranger. My father scowled at me, but I remained where I stood.

"Never fear." A beautiful woman approached. "Your groom has a gift for you."

I shook my head.

"Just hear him out first. You can do that much, can't you?"

I allowed her to lead me to the front of the chapel. After a few steps, I realized I recognized her voice and her hazel eyes that held the slightest tint of amber. Louvre had actually put on a dress and silk gloves, placing slippers rather than boots on her feet.

"Is he here?" I mouthed.

"My brother would never miss your big day," she whispered back.

By now, I was standing beside my groom, so I hesitantly took his hand. He turned to face me and immediately sank to his knees.

"Fairest one…!" He stared breathlessly. "Just when I think you couldn't possibly be more beautiful, you always find a way to prove me wrong!"

I felt a smile cross my face. "Louis!"

He stood and took my hands in his. "Louvre said I had a gift for you, and I do. My gift to you is the most precious gem in France, your own dear heart. Give it to another man or keep it for yourself. Either way, you are no longer forced to proceed with this wedding."

"Are you rejecting my daughter?" Father bellowed.

"Only that I am not worthy of her," Louis replied, "but now I finally have a suitable gift for her, the sweetest that could ever be given. Your fears are over, Lisette, for you shall now do as you please with your heart."

I was crying again, but now it was from joy. I was not being sent away to another kingdom to marry some stranger. My father had decided that the man who had brought peace to our kingdom was Louis Desbois, Duke of Schwarzwald and Forêtnoire, so he was the suitor who had been chosen, but now he stated that I would not be forced to marry against my will.

Louvre cleared her throat. "Do you have anything else to say to her?"

Louis dropped to one knee. "I will not force you to wed me on this day, but if, at another time of your choosing, you would consider me for matrimony, I could ask for no greater honor in France than that of being your husband, for you have transformed my life." He held out a pillow with a gold ring in the shape of a rose, the petals made of pink diamonds. "Lisette, will you allow me to spend the rest of my life bringing happiness to yours?"

For several moments, I was unable to speak. Everything was happening too quickly to seem real.

Finally, I managed to whisper to the priest, "You may proceed with the wedding."


End file.
